Kid Flash
by Tomboy13
Summary: Flash is dying and there is no possible cure. To save their friend, the League must travel back to the past and stop Flash from ever being infected. Will they succeed? Or is Flash as good as dead? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

THIS WAS BASED ON AN IDEA JILL WANTED ME TO USE. I'M NOT SURE WHEN YOUR B-DAY IS, BUT CONSIDER THIS YOUR B-DAY PRESENT.

**ALSO, BASICALLY THIS STORY IS UP IN THE AIR. ANYBODY CAN SUGGEST WHERE THEY WANT IT TO GO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. SO HAVE FUN. THIS STORY IS FOR ALL FLASH FANS.**

Flash clutched his chest. The room was spinning and his vision was growing darker. His breathing was becoming harsh and ragged. He had these pains before, but never at this magnitude or amount in one week. He dropped to his knees

"…help…" The pain was now increasing past the point of intolerability.

"…please…somebody…" He pitched forward and was caught by the passing Batman, who had been walking through the hallway when Flash had fallen.

" Wally?" Flash groaned,

" Bruce?…Help…" Batman shifted Flash's weight, placing on arm under his neck and the other under his knees, he picked up the younger man and carried him to the infirmary.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

" What's wrong with him?" Superman asked anxiously, watching J'onn as he turned on a computer monitor,

" A disease. But it is unlike any I have ever seen." Batman cocked his head,

" And it has only just started to affect him?"

" No. By the looks of it, it seems that this has been manifesting in his body for nearly ten years." John tapped the screen, smudging a section of it,

" So when he got his powers it was subdued?" J'onn shook his head again,

" He had his powers before he was affected." Diana stood up from her place next to Flash's bedside and walked over to the men angrily,

" You still have yet to explain how we can cure him!" She shouted at them.

" Because," J'onn started tonelessly, " There is no cure." Five heads snapped up to look at the Martian,

" What?"

" It has been woven into his central nervous system. He was already beyond help twenty four hours after he was infected."

" That is not acceptable!" John shouted in despair and anger. Diana was wiping at a few stray tears, while Bruce was rapidly typing something on the computer.

" How did this happen?" Hawkgirl asked. The human members of the League all shrugged,

" I…can help you…there." Flash muttered through clenched teeth. John walked back over and helped him to sit up on the bed,

" Wally, we—"

" Don't…start, I …kn…ew that this would happen sooner or later." He arched his back, hissing in pain.

" What did this to you?"

" Back in '94…when I was thirteen…as…Flash…Uncle Barry…meteor." He collapsed against John, his face pale and sweaty. J'onn took the tid-bits Flash had reveled and typed them into the computer,

" I think I have found something. Back in 1994, a meteor was coming towards Earth and it would have destroyed the city of Keystone if Flash hadn't stopped it. However, according to later science reports, the meteor's material was highly radioactive. All of the scientists associated with the project have died within the last two years."

" Are you saying that Flash has been suffering from radiation poisoning for ten years?"

" It probably did not become painful until the last few months."

" So he knew?" J'onn clicked another two keys,

" This information was accessed twice. Both with Flash's id number." John raised an eyebrow at Batman, who was typing non-stop on his monitor,

" What the hell are you doing?"

" The dimensional portal. If I can get it to register time instead of realities, Wally may have a chance."

" And if you can't?" His only response was the sound of furious typing.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**


	2. Meet the Flashes

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. A FRIEND OF MINE ENLISTED IN THE MARINES AND WILL PROBABLY BE SENT TO IRAQ. GAHH IT'S BEEN A REALLY TOUGH WEEK.

ANYWHO. SORRY TO RANT, HERE'S DA NEXT PART.

**I WASN'T SURE HOW TO MAKE BARRY'S PERSONALITY SO HE MIGHT BE OOC. I'M NOT SURE.**

Batman muttered to himself and crossed out yet another equation,

" Damn it!" He crumpled the paper and added it to the growing pile,

" Bruce?" A knock sounded at his door, " May I come in?" Batman cursed again and walked over to unlock his door,

" I'm busy." The full figured Amazon did not seem upset by his greeting; she merely smiled and brushed past him.

" I know but," She held up the brown paper bag she had been holding and placed it on the desk, " You have to eat."

" Thanks." He snapped, sitting back down to work out on another paper what had just run through his head,

" Bruce—"

" I said I am busy, Diana. I have to figure out how to direct the portal to the past." She frowned and placed her hands on her hips,

" You still need to eat, Bruce." She flung her hair around and walked out of the room, letting the door slid close behind her.

Batman stared at the door for a moment before going back to the drawing board.

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash hissed weakly and attempted to tug his hand away from J'onn,

" Stop." Was all he said, looking up at J'onn.

" Wally…you must keep still." The pleading tone in his voice halted Flash's attempts to resist him.

Superman walked into the infirmary as J'onn was sedating Wally,

" How is he?"

" His condition is deteriorating. He will be gone in three days. How are Batman's attempts?"

" He thinks he has it. We just need to know the exact date." J'onn nodded and walked back to the tray,

" Here. This has everything from the date to the time." Clark took it with a nod.

" You're sure you don't want to come?" J'onn moved back to Flash's side.

" I will keep watch over him."

" Alright. We'll be back soon." J'onn turned away as Superman left the room,

" Hopefully soon enough."

**2222222222222222222222222**

They stood in the Batcave, watching Batman make the final preparations to the portal.

" The portal will only stay open for a few days. Probably about four or five. If we cannot return in time we'll be stuck in 1994."

" What happens if our past selves show up?"

" Well, we won't have to worry about Diana or Hawkgirl. You didn't even have your ring back then. I barely left Gotham and Clark didn't respond to the meteor threat." The others blinked at the flustered Superman in surprise,

" I was fighting Luthor." Batman shook his head and pushed a few buttons,

" We should land six miles outside of Keystone. Everyone ready? Good. Just remember, keep a low profile we don't want to change the past any more then we need to, got it?" The portal exploded into a dazzling mixture of yellow and green. Batman was the first to walk up to it and step through. The others followed until only John was left. With a sigh and a quick prayer he went through the portal.

**222222222222222222222222222**

" Stop! Thief!" The worker chased the teenager down the street; holding a broom over his head, " Get back here!"

The teenager ran as fast as he could, clutching the small bag of money to his chest. He continued running before skidding to halt to prevent himself from running into the smaller figure that was blocking his path. The figure was wearing was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that had red gloves and boots. The top half of his mask was cut off, reveling the boy's red hair. The teen took a step back as his eyes fell across the red lighting bolt across the figure's chest.

" Maybe you should give that back." He suggested lightly, holding out a hand to claim the bag. The teen shook his head and pulled out a gun from the back of his pants,

" Get out of the way, kid." He fired the gun and let out a cry of surprise when the younger man dodged it,

" It's not kid," He grabbed the bag and knocked the teen away, " It's Kid Flash." He zipped away for a moment and returned with a pair of handcuffs. Before the teen could finish his blink, the cuffs were on and he was dumped in front of the police station. The owner of the store came up, breathing heavily,

" Thank you…so much…Kid Flash." He ruffled the boy's hair and took the bag.

" You're welcome, Mister." Wally responded while attempting to flatten his hair.

" Somebody! Somebody HELP!" Kid Flash looked around and ran towards the screams.

" What's the matter?" He questioned, looking around at the people,

" There. A flash of light! Over there!" He raised an eyebrow and took off towards the edge of the city.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

John disentangled himself from the pile of heroes and stood up to help the others. He pulled Shayera off of Diana and moved to get Superman to his feet.

" Way to program the landing Bruce." Shayera muttered, preening her feathers back into place.

" Let's just get moving." Superman announced, taking a step towards the city.

" Don't move!" The all turned to face the voice. Superman looked over at the yellow and red figure,

" Who the—" He began taking another step.

" I said, 'don't move'!" Kid Flash gulped silently. Even though two of the men looked vaguely familiar, he knew he should have gone to get his uncle before coming out here. The group looked dangerous. One of them, completely dressed in black was muttering something to a tall woman wearing a bathing suit.

The front one, the one with the giant 'S' on his chest, took a small step forward. Kid Flash zoomed around him, punching squarely in the chest. The man took a step back, but other then that he was not fazed. Kid Flash cocked his head to the side and watched the main figure,

" You're Superman." He finally muttered, mostly to himself. Then, as if realizing his mistake he waved a hand, " Uhh…sorry. You seem a lot older then I thought you would be." Superman nodded and pointed to the others,

" That's Batman, Diana, Hawkgirl and Lantern. Who are you?" The child looked baffled,

" Me? I'm Kid Flash." He announced proudly, puffing out his small chest. John held in a laugh and Diana let out an unmistakable 'awww'. Superman smiled at him and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

" Well, Kid Flash, we—" The next blow he felt sent him reeling. He didn't fall but he was sent away from Kid Flash, who was now located behind an older man, dressed nearly identical to the present day Flash, with the exception of the small wings on his boots. The smaller speedster gripped the back of the older one's leg. The older Flash held his hands up at the ready.

" Stay away from him." He snarled. Kid Flash gazed wide-eyed at the adults,

" No, Flash. They're friends, that one's Superman!" Flash took a step to the left to block Kid Flash's attempts to move past him.

Flash looked back and dropped his hands.

" Prove it." Superman nodded and turned to face a clear path before letting lasers fly from his eyes. Both Flashes took a step back,

" Whoa."

" Hmph. Then who are you guys?"

" I am Diana, and they are John, Hawkgirl and Batman." Batman raised a hand at the mention of his name,

" We need to talk to you." Flash turned his glare onto Batman,

" We can talk at my place." He turned and began walking back to the city, Kid Flash next to him. Faintly they could hear Flash chiding the youngster for going off on his own.

" Wally seems a little upset." Diana remarked, watching the pair,

" Wally's the kid." Wonder Woman blinked and glanced back at Kid Flash, who had his hands up in the air, as Wally would often do when given a lecture.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Flash turned to face the others.

" We can talk in there." He walked into a red brick building. The Leaguers shrugged and followed. They continued up a flight of stairs before stopping in front of a door. Flash opened it, to revel a small office. He moved to the far side of the room and took a seat behind a desk, motioning for the others to follow suit. Batman looked from Flash to Kid Flash, hoping that the other man would take the hint. Fortunately, he did,

" Kid. Why don't you get something to eat from the diner down on fourth?" He glanced at the Leaguers, " Any of you hungry?" John nodded after glancing at Batman,

" Yeah. I could go for something." Kid Flash grinned and the two left the room. Flash leaned back in his chair and sighed,

" Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" Batman went into the explanation.

**222222222222222222222222222**

Flash sat in silence for a moment, attempting to gather in all the information,

"Well, now I'm sorry for punching you before. I thought you were going to hurt him." Superman nodded understandingly,

" It's all right."

" I guess I can be a little over-protective of him." Shayera stretched his wing,

" Well, we know that Kid Flash is Wally. But who are you? His father?" Flash shook his head,

" No. Both his mother and father are dead. He lives at an orphanage when I can't look after him." He stared at them,

" Hasn't Wally told you all this already?"

" He doesn't really talk about his past."

" I can't blame him. I tried to apply for full custody, but I was denied."

" Why?"

" After my wife died, my income dropped. Oh, it's enough for one well off man but I guess when they added a kid…you know. He's Iris nephew, so after she died, by law, I was no longer a realitve. I still have weekend custody, though." He reached for the glass on his desk, " It's really tough, knowing I have to keep him at an orphanage. He's a good kid though."

He gazed at the others in thought, " You're sure that he'll be okay as long as he doesn't go near that meteor?"

" That's what caused the sickness. So as long as he doesn't go anywhere near it, he should be fine."

" I hope so."


	3. Dinner

**DON'T OWN JL**

" Hiya Miss. Peterson!" Kid Flash greeted as he and John entered the small diner. The young waitress turned, her brown eyes lingering over John,

" Hey there, sweetheart. Who's your friend?" Kid Flash laughed at her actions,

" This is John." She smiled at the pair and led the way to a booth by the window. She handed John a menu and watched as he flipped through it.

" Ya want your usual, sweetie?" A nod, " How about you, handsome?" John grimaced,

" Uhhh…bacon cheeseburger meal and a coffee." She winked and took the menu back to the kitchen. Kid Flash giggled,

" I think she likes you."

**222222222222222222222222**

J'onn sighed into the monitor. The conversation with Nightwing was not going well,

" Damn it, J'onn! I want to know why I wasn't told until now! Maybe I would have wanted to go."

" I understand that he is you're friend and that you're worried. We all are. But Bruce felt—"

" Bruce! Don't tell me that he decided that I couldn't go."

" Why don't you come up and take watch for a while?" Nightwing looked taken aback but grinned,

" Ok. I've got some stuff to finish up here. I'll be up in an hour."

" Alright then."

" Nightwing out." The screen clicked off and J'onn stepped away from it. He hadn't meant to tell Nightwing so much, but when the younger man had called asking if Wally wanted to hang out, he had to give him a reason why he couldn't.

He paused for a moment, contemplating on calling Jay Garrick and informing him of the situation but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was a hyper senior citizen.

**2222222222222222222222222**

John watched Kid Flash devour his food in shock. He was thankful that Wally had learned a little more self-control over the years. But then again, Kid Flash was still growing and, John guessed, he needed twice as much food as a normal older Flash.

" So…uhhh…how old are you?" John mental berated himself, ' That was lame, Stewart. Fearless Marine and Green Lantern and I can't even talk to a kid.'

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow and swallowed the bit of burger he had been chewing on,

" Thirteen." He took a sip of his chocolate shake, " So how old are you?" Whatever question John had been expecting that was not it.

" Well, I am…uhhh…about 37." Kid Flash's eyes went wide,

" Whoa…you're old." John laughed,

" I suppose I am, compared to you." The waitress came swishing over again, batting her eyes at John,

" Anybody up for some dessert?" Kid Flash surprisingly shook his head, as did John,

" We hafta get back." John nodded in agreement and the woman looked slightly off put,

" Oh. All right then, I'll put the bill on your tab then, sweetie. See ya later, handsome."

**222222222222222222222222222**

Flash watched the clock on his wall with narrowed eyes. Diana glanced at him,

" Something wrong?" She questioned. Flash growled,

" He knows to be back before five." As if on cue, both John and Kid Flash walked into the room. John laughing at something Kid Flash had just said. The older Flash cleared his throat and the punch line died in the child's throat.

" Uhhh…sorry we're late." Flash shook his head, not realizing that Superman could hear his sigh of relief.

" Kid, you have to be home in less then an hour. And I still have business with these guys."

" I can go by myself." Flash grimaced slightly.

" I don't know…" Shayera gazed at John,

" We could take him." Both Flashes head's turned. The elder Flash stared at the two. If they already knew Kid Flash's secret identity, taking him home wouldn't be an issue. At least he would supervision.

" Go ahead." Superman took up where he left off,

" Come back as soon as you do. We still have some things to work out." Kid Flash, Shayera, and John all nodded before walking out.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

**ALL RIGHT PEOPLE. WE GOTTA HAVE A VILLIAN SHOW UP AND I'M NOT SURE WHO TO PICK.**

**SO IF ANYBODY HAS SOME SUGGESTIONS…DA ONLY THING IS IT CAN'T BE DARKSIED OR A NEWER VILLIAN.**

**IT HAS TO BE SOMEONE WHO EXISTED ABOUT 10 YRS AGO. **


	4. Who is it?

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Nightwing flew the small compact space plane recklessly. He was in a hurry and that wasn't helping his pilot skills. He brought the plane to a halt in front of the closed hangar bay door. Quickly he searched through the list of codes embedded into his computer system until the Javelin bay one came up. He entered the code and cursed as he watched the door open at what seemed to him, a very slow rate.

He bolted in, narrowly missing the Javelin and J'onn, who had been waiting to greet him. Nightwing brought the ship to a halt and shut off its power. He hopped out, his long hair swishing back into place neatly and walked up to J'onn.

" Where's Wally?"

" The Infirmary, if you—" He was cut of as Nightwing brushed past him with a huff and continued deeper into the Watchtower. Only long years of living with humans, especially Batman, could help him see past the rude brush off. He followed him silently.

**2222222222222222222**

Wally was hovering between sleep and unconsciousness when a loud cry of,

" What the hell is your problem, West!" Invaded his peace. Slowly he began forcing himself up when two hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him into the sitting position,

" WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US!" He could feel someone shaking him and he tried to respond,

" Dic—"

" Wally! Why didn't you? Roy, Donna, Starfire…any of us! We could've helped you!" For a moment, Wally cursed his mask-less face as he felt tears forming.

" Nightwing…Richard…Damnit Dick!" He cursed after the first two names did not affect his friend. Weakly he gripped Nightwing's arm as the man choked on his anger and sorrow. Nightwing dropped his hands,

" Dick……I was…dying…the day…you meet me." He gasped out.

" We could have done something." Wally patted his friend's arm,

" Have…faith in our friends. In…the end…that's all…we have left." Dick looked at Wally. 'When did this goof-ball become so worldly?' Then again, once you stop worrying about all your earthly treasures, everything else becomes clear.

Wally noticed his friend's staring,

" I read that in…a fortune cookie." Nightwing held in his laugh,

" No, Wally you're right. The other's will come through." Wally slid his eyes closed,

" I have to be on…my death bed before someone…tells me I'm right. What a…world." He fell back into a deep sleep.

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash paced his office,

" You're sure that you and…and…"

" Green Lantern."

" Yeah, that you guys can stop the meteor before it even enters the atmosphere?" Superman nodded,

" Yes. With John's shield we won't be affected by the radiation." Flash nodded.

" Good. As long as Wally doesn't go near it."

**222222222222222222222222222**

John landed next to Shayera at the place Wally had pointed out. The youngster stepped out of the orb with a huge grin,

" That. Was. So. COOL!" He held his hands up in the air. Hawkgirl smiled and gazed at John as Kid Flash began leading the way down the street,

" So what do you think?" John raised an eyebrow at her,

" About what?" She pointed at finger at Kid Flash,

" Kids."

" What about them?" She grinned at him,

" Any ideas about having one of your own?" John nearly tripped over his feet,

" What? No…I mean…yes. Wait, him? Huh? Not like that! I guess that…uhhh…I'm not sure." Hawkgirl laughed and Kid Flash turned to watch them,

" Are you guys married?" Now it was Shay's turn to trip. John laughed,

" No. We're not."

" Oh…'cause you kinda seem like you are." He kept walking for a few moments, until all three of them were forced to dodge a large blast. Lantern held his ring at the ready and looked to the left,

" YOU!"

**2222222222222222222222222222**

**YES. I AM EVIL. ANYWHO… IS STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED ON A VILLIAN BUT I DID NARROW IT DOWN TO THREE,**

**COLBAT BLUE—BARRY ALLEN'S TWIN BROTHER…SEPERATED AT BIRTH…PYSCHO**

**ZOOM---THE FIRST ONE. I DUNNO……**

**AND GRODD—I'M NOT SURE IF HE IS A WALLY WEST ONLY VILLIAN BUT HE HAS A SUCH A COOL VILLIAN UNIFORM…NAKEDNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Cobalt Blue

DON'T OWN JL 

Nightwing placed down the card with a grin,

" Royal Flush." He announced proudly to the other man, who was propped up by several pillows. Wally grimaced and threw his cards onto the pile,

" You cheat."

" What? I don't cheat."

" Slight of hand."

" Whatever, you still owe me twenty bucks." Wally laugh was cut off by a hacking cough. He paled and pushed back into his pillows. Nightwing stared for a moment, unsure of what he should do. Wally rubbed at his eyes and took deep breaths.

" I'm okay." He wheezed.

" I'm gonna get J'onn." Without waiting for Flash's response, Nightwing turned and left the area.

**222222222222222222222222222**

Kid Flash gasped at the tall figure who was pointing his large sword at him. He was wearing a dark blue and sliver costume with a cape that looked like blue flames fluttering behind him. A large, deep blue jewel was encrusted in the front of his costume. He swung his sword and laughed maniacally.

Lantern sent a beam out and the figure swung his sword at it, sending it back at John. Unprepared for this, John was hit in the chest and sent flying in the ground. Kid Flash ran under John and continued running in circles, slowing the older man's descent.

Hawkgirl landed next to both of them and held up her mace. Kid Flash moved in front of her and pointed at the figure,

" What are you doing here?"

" Where is your uncle, boy?" Kid Flash took a step back and gazed at John. Hawkgirl growled,

" Who is he?" She asked, helping John sit up,

" Cobalt Blue. His sword can send energy attacks back at the user and he's fast." John held his head,

" How fast?" Blue ran forward and kicked Hawkgirl,

" That fast." He swung his sword once more and Kid Flash ducked under it, using a gust to force Cobalt Blue back.

Cobalt swung his sword up and caught Kid Flash on the arm. Kid Flash stopped spinning and clutched his bleeding limb.

Hawkgirl flew forward and swung her mace. Blue brought up his sword and the two collided together, sending sparks everywhere. They struggled for a moment until Blue's strength finally over powered her. He pushed her back. She hit one of her wings hard and landed across the kneeling Kid Flash.

Kid Flash's head hit the pavement with a thud, filling his vision with stars. Cobalt Blue sheathed his sword and walked over to the three jumbled heroes.

He picked up Hawkgirl and tossed her on John with a grunt, leaving the semi-conscious Kid Flash to fight on his own. Smirking, he picked up the child by his neck and brought him up to his face,

" Now, dear nephew. Where is Barry?" Kid Flash couldn't steady himself enough to answer.

Cobalt Blue frowned and tossed the younger man over his shoulder.

" Tell Flash," He began looking at the two struggling heroes, " If he wants his nephew back, to meet me tomorrow. Same time. Same place."

He pulled something out of the pouch at his side and threw it on the ground. The case smashed and from inside came billowing clouds of dark smoke. It disappeared quickly, revealing an empty street.

John ran forward and looked around,

" Damnit!" Shayera latched her mace onto her side and held her wing,

" We have to get to Flash." Lantern turned to look at her,

" This isn't going to be fun."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

SORRY FOR DA LONG DELAY AND SHORT CHAPTER… 

**I DIDN'T REALLY GET A CLEAR THING ON HIS POWERS, BUT THANKS TO THE SITES YOU GUYS RECOMMENDED I WAS ABLE TO GET AN IDEA OF HIS SWORD AND I'M SURE IF HE'S FAST OR NOT, BUT NO HE WILL BE.**

**ANYWHO, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THE STORY LET ME KNOW…**


	6. Good Thing

**DON'T OWN JL. KEEP YOUR SUGGESTIONS COMING, IT HELPS FOR IDEAS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hawkgirl was using every amount of self-restraint she had to not leap at the yelling man. She didn't even know why. Flash wasn't blaming John or herself. He was blaming his bad judgment and lack of knowledge and so on and so forth. She had repeatedly attempted to get him to understand that he couldn't have known that Cobalt Blue was going to show up, much less kidnap Wally.

"I should've gone with you to drop him off." Flash punched his desk in anger, and then paused, as if gathering his thoughts. He looked at John, "And he wants to meet tomorrow?"

John nodded but Batman was the one who answered,

"This actually might work out in our advantage." Superman cocked an eyebrow in confusion,

"How?" Batman held up the map of the area he had been studying,

"The meteor will come at this time tomorrow and with Kid Flash in this area," He jabbed at Central City, "We should be able to contain the meteor with no risk to him."

"And what happens if Cobalt Blue kil—" A sharp glare from Batman silenced Diana quickly. She looked away and placed a hand on Flash's shoulder,

"We'll help you get him back."

**2222222222222222222222222**

J'onn waited for the doors to slid open before walking into the room,

"Nightwing isn't here?" He inquired after peering around the room. Wally shuffled his deck for the tenth time,

"Said he wanted to talk to someone. He'll be back later." J'onn nodded and walked around the room to gaze at the monitors,

"They haven't changed in a while." J'onn blinked at Flash, who grinned sheepishly, "I've had a while to figure out what the squiggly lines mean."

He laughed to himself and settled back.

**22222222222222222222222**

Nightwing set the cup down gently and tugged at his pulled back hair. He watched as other man refilled his cup with a smile,

" I must say Master Dick, it has been awhile." Dick Grayson sighed lightly and gave the Englishman a half-hearted smile,

" What can I say, Al? I needed someone to talk to." He picked up the cup once more and took a sip. Alfred watched him with interest,

"How is Master Wallace?"

"Not good. We haven't said much but J'onn's narrowed it down to a day maybe two."

"Well, I'm sure that Master Bruce will handle what he needs to."

"That's just it Al! Bruce knows that Wally and I are best friends! Brothers even! How ever you wanna put it and he didn't even bother to let me know he was sick!"

Dick placed his cup down before the urge to throw it became too strong. Alfred remained still, allowing the younger man time to vent, which he did,

"I had to call the entire team! Starfire is _still _crying. I'm not sure how Raven is, but then I tried to get a hold of Rayner and he's on the other side of the galaxy _and _if Bruce doesn't come through I…I don't know if I can forgive him."

Alfred sipped his tea quietly,

"Master Dick, we both know that Master Bruce has his own ways and that he cares for Master Wallace almost as much as you do."

"But not even a notice! If I hadn't called to talk to Wally, I would never have known!"

"Yes. That is true. But I suppose…he was trying to protect you still."

"Protect me? From what?"

"I may be just speculating but perhaps…what if you had gone and something went awry and death was still his future…I believe that may be how Master Bruce is thinking." He stood up and collected the empty cups, "Now more then ever, we must trust each other's judgment, even if we find it wrong."

**222222222222222222222222**

Kid Flash pulled at the rope once more before sighing in defeat. Cobalt Blue stood off in a corner and was gazing at his sword, wiping away the dried blood of his nephew. He looked over at Kid Flash and laughed, his amulet glowing dangerously,

"Calm down. If Barry shows up tomorrow, I'll kill you then." He sheathed his sword, "If he doesn't show…I'll still kill you."

Wally's eyes went wide and he shook in fear,

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Cobalt's head snapped to the side as he walked over to the child, hauling him up roughly by the hair,

"Because he got everything I deserve!" He snarled, dropping Wally back to the floor. Wally growled quietly,

"Oh, you're going to get what you deserve." He muttered to himself,

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**2222222222222222222222**


	7. an update!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….YAYAYAYAY ME! **

Wally was pulled roughly from his slumber and tossed over Blue's shoulder with a yawn,

"What's a goin' on?" He asked, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. Cobalt growled low in his throat and shrugged his shoulders roughly,

"We're going to see if your pathetic uncle shows or not."

A dozen comebacks ran through the young teen's mind but he wisely chose to keep silent.

"Cat got your tongue boy?" Wally feigned a yawn,

"Nah, just sleepy."

**222222222**

Flash was preparing himself. He was going over a map of the area where Blue had promised to return Wally to. He was also brushing Batman and Wonder Woman on the techniques Blue was known for using.

"Since your friends will handle the meteor, you can help me get Wally back." His eyes were wide with rapid thoughts but his voice remained flat and unworried. Batman was standing completely still on the far side of the room. Out of everyone present, he was the only one who could truly understand the pain Flash was going through and he pitied him for that. He knew what it was like to go out into danger with a young child who was brash and impulsive. It was almost like a consent heart attack the first few months but even though the fear never goes away, trust is built and he would trust Dick and Tim with his own life.

He and Bruce differed on their methods, however, Barry was far more protective then he was and was very open about this fact. Bruce hid his love for his sons because of the fear that his enemies would target them more so then the already did.

Yet, despite this fear he allowed his Robin's to patrol their own sectors and even go off with a group of other young super hero teens….the Titans.

He furrowed his brow and thought back on the years, yes, Wally would be joining them soon. But if today went wrong…Wally's life would no longer be the only one in danger.

The entire future of the Titans and the League, depended on this day.

**22222222**

Nightwing was back up at the Tower, feeling a little calmer and a lot more stable about the events surrounding him.

"Hey man, your back…what? No flowers?" Wally's joking voice snapped him back and Dick glanced at his friend. Wally West was paler and seemed a lot more feeble then before.

"Sorry." Dick seemed to be distracted by Wally's status and the younger man continued on with his jokes,

"J'onn says he'll get me my own bed with a view…" He trailed off. "Don't do that man…"

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm already dead!"

His tone cut through the former Robin's pity party like a whip,

"I'm still here, I'm still alive and if our friends have anything to say about it…I will be tomorrow! Stop acting like the whole world's coming to a stop! It's not!

Damn you! I'm sitting here acting like everything's okay and you can't even give me the courtesy of acting back?"

He paused and took a long and deep breath. Years of anger induced humor weren't going to cut it right now,

"I don't want to die but I can't do anything about it right now! If I had known that that meteor was radioactive…I would have still pulled it away from the city! We need to be strong! That's what people like us do! We have to be…"

He stopped and his shoulders began to shake and for a moment, Dick thought he had broken down to tears. It was nearly half a minute before Dick's eyes went wide,

"J'ONN!"

**222222222**

**YES…YES MY CHILDERN…MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA…..FEAR IT…I'M BACK…WITH CLIFFHANGERS! OH YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE BUT OH NO…NEVER…I'M STILL HERE…WHERE EXACTLY? ONLY I KNOW THAT SECRET AND YOU FOOLS SHALL PERISH! PERISH I SAY!**

**-AKWARD SILENCE-**

**……….**

**I MEAN……..HEY GUYS, LONG TIME NO UPDATE SRRY BOUT THAT AND SRRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER BUT I GOTTA LOTTA STUFF TO DO, BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN…… SHIFTY EYES OR HAVE I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH COUGHS HAHAHAHAHAHH…..HA.**


	8. woo

**UHHH DON'T OWN NUTHIN'! **

Dick rushed out into the hallway and yelled again,

"J'ONN!" With no answer coming he turned and slammed a fist on the alarm button. Instantly the entire base was filled with red lights,

"Code Blue to the I.C.U unit. Level four. Cabin 2." The computerized voice repeated with no emotion, "Alert…Alert…"

Wally was shaking violently and his eyes were glazing over. His body twitched forward and he yelled out something,

"BARRY!"

His whole body convulsed once more before his muscles went stiff and he fell back across the bed. Dick didn't move until J'onn gently grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side to look at Wally,

"What the hell took you so long?" He yelled at the Martian. J'onn shook his head and started tending to Wally,

"Answer me, damn you!"

"That is enough, Nightwing. I was down in one of the research labs, trying to find something for the pain." His tone carried no sound of resentment; instead it was filled with worry and a sound of helplessness. He helped Flash back into a more comfortable position before increasing the I.V's to a higher level.

"Nightwing….do you know of any….who you should…call?"

Dick took a step back,

"What the hell? He's not dead yet, J'onn! HE'S GOING TO BE FINE! BRUCE IS GOING TO PULL THROUGH AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OTHERWISE!"

He grabbed J'onn by the shoulders and shook him, "Please…give him….give Bruce…more time….please."

J'onn nodded,

"You do what you need to do."

**2222222222222222**

Flash stood in the empty part of the city with a set face. High above him, he could see Superman, John and Hawkgirl going to meet the meteor's path. So far, so good. The plan had been made; John would enclose the meteor with his ring and have Superman push it back into space while Hawkgirl would take care of the larger pieces of debris. To his left hid the Dark Knight, he was going to grab Kid Flash and make a run for it with Diana. That only left him and if said the wrong thing…everything would be out the window.

**22222222222222222**

"Put me down, jerk!" Kid Flash punched Blue in the air again, "I said—"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Blue grabbed him and shook him hard, "You've been whining for the past hour, now SHUT UP or I'll KILL you!"

Kid Flash seemed to grow smaller,

"Uh…ok." Blue turned a corner and held Kid Flash to his chest with his arm over his neck and his sword at his neck,

"Glad to see you showed, Flash."

Flash was looking over at Kid Flash,

"Put him down. You have my attention." He was standing in the middle of the street, his arms tense and his eyes narrowed.

Blue tightened his grip,

"No…I don' think I do…if fact…" He pulled his sword closer, "Maybe I should…secure your attention…"

Kid Flash leaned away from the sword and Flash's eyes went wide,

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you got everything _I _deserved!"

The blue flames around his sword shot up more and Kid Flash yelped.

"He's not a part of this, Malcolm!"

"Oh but he is…he could have been my nephew…" Kid Flash thrashed in his grip,

"But I'm not!"

Barry took his opening. Blue had looked down to threaten the younger Flash and he raced forward. Cobalt Blue was fast but he wasn't as graceful as the Flashes. Barry crashed into him and grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it up,

"Kid, run!" Wally took off and headed for the area his uncle had been standing on,

"Wally!" It was the lady in the bathing suit; she was standing by Batman with a concerned look, "Come over here." Wally took a step toward them and looked over at Barry and Malcolm,

"He needs help…" He muttered after Batman grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, nodding at Diana, who flew at Blue.

Blue knocked Barry onto his back and slammed his sword downwards. Kid Flash yelled,

"BARRY!"

**2222222222222222222**

Up near the atmoshphere, three green glowing super heroes braced themselves for the oncoming meteor,

"That thing is huge!" Hawkgirl cried out. Superman nodded,

"Apparently, Wally was able to run around it, slow it down and dump it in the near by river." John nodded,

"And now Barry wants us to dump it in the same river…what about the scientists?"

"This meteor helped create a lot of new technology, it still needs to be studied but Flash will warn them about the radiation." John nodded and extended a thick green line out to the rock,

"Anytime…" He strained as he suddenly felt the weight. Hawkgirl launched down with her mace and smashed a piece that hadn't been caught as Superman, still inclosed in green, grabbed a part of the meteor and helped John push it towards the river.

They flew lower and Superman eased it over the river and John let the green go back in his ring. The meteor hit the water and sent up a spray that they flew higher to avoid. Superman and John watched it sink with little interest as Hawkgirl flew towards them,

"Something's wrong…" They could see the red of the Flash's suit being forced down and the blue suit rising up. Even without his super hearing, Clark was sure he would have heard the piercing,

"BARRY!"


	9. It's over

**DON'T OWN JL. I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE HOW COLBALT BLUE'S POWERS WORK SO JUST GO WITH ME ON THIS...**

The sword plunged downward and hit with a sickening thud, deep into Barry Allen's left shoulder. The older Flash had been able to twist to the side hard, moving enough to prevent the sword from striking any vital parts.

Still hurt like hell though.

Blue smiled wickedly and pulled the sword out with a hiss from Barry, the blood coming out faster with its removal.

"Oh, I missed…let me try again…"

"How about no?" Diana cracked a hard punch under Blue's jaw, sending him sprawling back, his blood covered sword slipping out of his grasp.

Barry rose unsteadily on his feet, gripping his shoulder in pain,

"Thank you Wonder Woman."

Blue lifted his hand up and shot a blue flame at Diana, "Don't thank her yet!" The flame surrounded Diana, who cried out in pain as she felt energy being taken from her and pain transferred.

"Diana!" Batman had appeared to Blue's left, a batarang held in his fist. He pulled it back with a glare and flung it at Blue.

"Nice try, Bat breath!" Blue rounded both his hand towards the Dark Knight, releasing Diana who fell onto the street, burned and unconscious. Batman glared at the speeding flames and felt two hands shove him to the side hard.

He turned as he fell away from the flames to see red and yellow being engulfed by blue and white.

The figure screamed in pure agony as the flames burnt away his flesh, his energy being pulled from him, leaving him weak kneed and gasping.

A voice cried out over the roar of the flames,

"NO!"

* * *

Nightwing stepped back as Flash slumped back into the med bay bed, his eyes clenched closed with pain.

"Barry!" He called out hoarsely, "NO! MALCOM! NO!" His muscles seized up and his eyes closed even tighter.

"Wally?" Nightwing asked, stepping back to stand next to J'onn.

Tears were slowly falling out of Wally's closed eyes. He whispered softly to himself.

J'onn tensed, fearing that this was his friend's last moments. He watched the screens and waited with baited breath. Nightwing was also staring at the screens,

"J'onn…are those right?"

The Martian blinked. The stats were slowly but surely returning to their normal levels. Nightwing grinned,

"He did it! Bruce did it! AH! Man, I never doubted him!" He punched the air in happiness. J'onn gave him a small smile then looked down at Wally's tears. He sensed much distress coming from the younger man. Something had happened…J'onn would have to wait for the others to return to find out.

* * *

Superman checked to see that Blue was knocked completely out as John secured him with his ring. Hawkgirl was holding Wally close to her as Batman knelt next to the prone form of his uncle.

"Is he ok?" He cried into Hawkgirl's shoulder. Batman narrowed his eyes and checked Barry's pulse,

"He'll live." Superman was helping Diana to her feet as she clutched her head.

"By the Gods…" She winced and stabilized herself.

"Wally, is there any place you go when you or your uncle are hurt?" Wally sniffed and rubbed his eye,

"Just the regular hospital…there's a doctor there who helps us."

Police sirens could now be heard, growing louder and louder by the moment. Batman stood up,

"The portal back is going to open soon." He walked over to Wally and handed him a round tablet. He then threw some rope at John to finish securing Blue to a nearby light pole.

Clark smiled at Wally, "You need to take that pill. It'll help."

"'Kay…" Wally sniffed and stood by his uncle, "Thanks for all your help." The other Leaguers nodded and started to walk away.

Wally watched them for a moment then swallowed the tablet Batman had handed to him. In a second his mind seemed to shift.

"Whoa…" He could recall what had happened…but he was unable to place any names or faces… "What…"

"Kid Flash!" Two officers came rushing up, "Are you alright? What happened here?"

Kid Flash glanced around and shrugged,

"Heh…it's a long story."

* * *

Flash was sitting up in the med bay, hugging his side and staring at the wall. Nightwing had left a few days, claiming that his city needed protecting, but Wally knew he was still angry at Bruce for some reason or another. John knocked on the open door and grinned,

"Howya feelin', kid?" He asked.

"Not too bad…in fact…well enough to leave right now…"

"Nice try hotshot, you know J'onn wants you to stay here at least until the end of the week."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…can't blame a guy for tryin' though." John smirked and laughed,

"Yeah, I can." Wally laughed with him for a moment and John turned to leave the doorway,

"Hey…John?" The Lantern turned back,

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened to me? I mean…I know I was sick but I can't remember from what…" John glanced back at him,

"Don't worry about it, Wally." He said in a odd tone. Flash looked at him with raised eyebrows and shrugged,

"You're the fourth person to tell me that."

John laughed again, "Fourth? Then I won't be the last."

Flash rolled his eyes as John walked out of the room, spotting Batman who was standing to the side.

"How is he?"

"Fine. Bounced right back…just like he always does." He watched a slimmer of emotion flash over Batman's face. Relief.

"Good." He nodded and walked off. John shook his head and listened as he heard Flash yell out,

"Hey guys! I'm hungry!"

John smirked. It was good to have Flash back.

* * *

**AHHH! 'TIS FINISHED! FINALLY...WHEW...YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**PARTY AT FLASH'S! WOOOO!**


End file.
